


Sweet Nothings

by murdergatsby



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 04, Sleepiness, Suggestive Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Murphy is a disaster, even in his sleep. 10k agrees.





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts), [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> Gifted to [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison) and [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil) because they are Too Good to me.
> 
> Enjoy ~

His touch was so delicate for someone who had done so many rough things with his hands. Reaching from where he rested against Murphy’s shoulder, 10k traced the lines of his neck and pushed against the clean edges of his facial hair- against the bone of his jaw and full of his throat, playing over the veins and contours, with pressure no heavier than a feather.

Slowly, Murphy brought his full attention to him. He was so close to him, draped over his form like a blanket, with an intoxicating daze in his eyes. Murphy’s heart raced and 10k’s hand moved seamlessly to grip at the back of his neck.

Long, softly-padded fingers slipped into Murphy’s hair, moving in circles against his scalp as if trying to catch length in them. Goosebumps broke out over Murphy’s skin, and his eyes shifted around the dark space around them.

Before Murphy could ask what it was he wanted, with a tight and defensive tone, 10k brought his lips onto Murphy’s. Murphy couldn’t help but smile beneath them.

Eventually, Murphy found himself fully caught in his own laughter. The sound was nervous, jittery, and broke 10k away from him.

“What _are_ you doing?” He asked- still smiling, still laughing; the race of his heart still turning his face pink, and his skin still covered in goosebumps.

10k shrugged, and leaned himself further into Murphy’s space. He kissed him firmly, held him firmly, but he still felt like something made of a weightless silk.

When 10k took his hand from Murphy’s neck and dipped it under the partially open zipper at the collar of his shirt, Murphy felt entirely enveloped. The heat of 10k’s hand against his bare chest finally coaxed him deep enough into the situation to raise his own hand and place it against the side of 10k’s face. He finally let his tongue slip against 10k’s lips, and into his mouth.

10k’s hand slid deeper under Murphy’s shirt- his wrist pulling the zipper down to its limits. He swept his fingertips over Murphy’s chest, finding his nipple under his velvety fingertips, and listened to Murphy’s breath hitch behind the sounds of their kissing. 10k brought his hand back to Murphy’s nipple, this time with a heavier stroke and more intention. Murphy moaned softly against 10k’s mouth, and pulled his head away.

Murphy’s head hit the seat rest heavily. 10k didn’t take his hand from Murphy’s chest.

10k re-propped his head on Murphy’s shoulder, and continued to roll his fingertips over Murphy’s nipple, dropping his other hand to the inside of Murphy’s thigh and giving him a careful squeeze, until Murphy’s mouth was hung open in self-settling gasps and groans.

“What has gotten into you, kid?” He asked, another nervous laugh breaking up his tone.

Again, 10k didn’t give a true answer. Instead, he closed his lips on Murphy’s neck and began to pull skin between his teeth.

 

Murphy woke up on a inhale, finding himself curled into the car door with his knees nearly touching the window beside him. His eyes were wide and he felt shaken- startled- as if what he had experienced had been a nightmare.

Sheepishly, once he was able to gather himself, Murphy glanced over his shoulder to see who all was awake- and who all was aware of what kind of dream he’d been having- knowing full well who had been sitting beside him when he started to nod off.

10k was the only person in the same seat level as himself, and he was definitely _aware_. He was leaned away, but facing him, and his face read of disgusted disbelief.

The life in 10k’s eyes was completely flat, and his eyebrows were raised as if caught in mid-eyeroll. Murphy hadn’t asked him to have time for him, but it seemed like 10k was trying to tell him that he had no time for him anyway.

Murphy frowned, grumbled, and turned himself back into the window. _Stupid kid._


End file.
